


不溶水

by NotoriousSpacePirate



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Incest, Mermaid! Elisabeth, Pirate! Rudolf, Sexual Abuse, Stillbirth, 以及像盐腌带鱼一样又臭又长的句子, 写出这种东西的同人女一定会得严重的性病, 对标点符号的不规范使用
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotoriousSpacePirate/pseuds/NotoriousSpacePirate
Summary: 你一直向往着海洋。我在很小的时候就经常听你说，鲁道夫，你难道不想看看那片蔚蓝的深处都有些什么吗？后来你对海洋的痴迷愈演愈烈，经常一个人在海边一呆就是一整天。从那时起我就知道，大海迟早有一天会把你从我身边带走。
Relationships: Elisabeth von Österreich-Ungarn | Elisabeth of Bavaria/Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn
Kudos: 14





	不溶水

PART I：取材

真是不可思议，鲁道夫抚摸着银亮的鱼尾说道，人的皮肤竟然能和鱼鳞结合得如此紧密且自然……你甚至还长了手蹼和腮。我这还是第一次见到活着的人鱼呢！他用一种显然是伪装出来的狂热语气说道：请务必允许我采集一些研究用的样本——只是出于个人兴趣，我并不具备多少专业知识——

咯嚓。他掰断了伊丽莎白的尾鳍。

她的惨叫声灌满了整个船长室，木板的隔音效果并不好，估计外面的人也都听到了。然而鲁道夫却不为所动，又开始用匕首割开她的手蹼。惨叫一声比一声刺耳，让他想起上个月在港口沃尔夫夫人的酒馆里见到的那个吹竖笛的蹩脚艺人；伊丽莎白拼命摆动着被绳索束缚住的鱼尾，血水混合着地板上的灰尘飞溅到鲁道夫的脸上。终于在割右手食指与中指之间的蹼时他不耐烦了，他捞起一把伊丽莎白的头发，海水早已干了，发丝间嵌满了盐粒；他把这股头发在手腕上挽了两圈： 

再挣扎就把你的头发割掉。我看看，从这里开始割应该就差不多了吧？

伊丽莎白闻声安静了下来。她抬头望着鲁道夫，脸色苍白得就像死人，缓缓摇了摇头。 

剩下的“样本采集”工作进行得十分顺利。割开了所有的蹼后鲁道夫靠着桌腿坐了下来，点上一支烟开始吞云吐雾。伊丽莎白扭头仇恨地瞪着他，而他却如释重负般地笑了笑：这么多年了过去了，你还真是一点也没变。

——十五分钟前——

船员们从第一声惨叫传出来时就开始议论纷纷了。一个新来的用手肘顶了顶水手长的胳膊：这听上去可是疼狠了。你说……

放心，船长下手一向有分寸，毕竟人鱼浑身上下都是价值连城的宝物，活的人鱼更是传说一般的存在，得留个好品相才行。等咱们回到岸上了，把这条人鱼卖了大赚一笔，到时候就不用再过这种刀尖上舔血的日子了！

但船长不会把它给私吞了吧？我听说这艘船的船长原先好像是个贵族之类，因为不受他老子器重才落草的，或许他根本就不把你我放在眼里……

尽是些鬼话！与其听信这套劳什子的传言，你不如利用这次出海自己亲眼看看船长究竟是个什么样的人。好了，现在跟我到甲板上去干活，可能要变天了……

——一个小时前——

是老尤恩最先发现她……它的。他在船尾小便，听到身后有什么东西从水面跃出的声音，回头就看见那玩意儿落在了甲板上，那动静可大了，你也听见了吧——

你敢肯定那真的是人鱼吗？鲁道夫打断了大副的叙述：该不会是你们全都想女人想疯了，把一条随处可见的体型大点的鱼看成了人鱼吧？ 

这不好笑，鲁道夫，不要觉得你玩过的女人多就可以嘲笑我们。回归正题，总之我们得想办法……哦，已经到了。大家让一让，让一让！以后有的是时间让你们瞻仰——

围作一团的船员们闻言让出了一条路来。路尽头的甲板上卧着那个生物：上半身是人类女性的模样，胯骨以下是粗壮的银色鱼尾，长度约六英尺，将阳光折射出七彩的光辉；船员们用儿童手腕粗细的绳索把她捆成了一个动弹不得的姿势，在这过程中她显然剧烈地挣扎过，鳞片掉了不少，一头棕黑色的长发凌乱委地；她察觉到了人群的散去，便抬起头来，一双浅蓝色的眼睛刚好和鲁道夫对上；后者倒吸一口冷气。

这下你总该相信了吧？大副兴奋地说道，那些该死的权贵都会为这玩意儿疯狂的。这回我们自己找下家吧，托德和鲁契尼那两个狗娘养的小白脸抽成太多了！

你在开玩笑，鲁道夫喃喃自语着，仿佛根本没听见大副的话。你他妈一定是在开玩笑…… 

PART II：压缩

伊丽莎白就这么在船长室里住了下来，更准确地说是被囚禁了起来——对此鲁道夫向船员作出的解释是，如果把她关在货舱里，她肯定会把别的货物通通打翻。他在船长室的角落里放了一个水盆，每日灌满海水，避免她干死。厨子会把被浪拍到甲板上的鱼送来给她吃。

最初的几天里她屡次试图逃走。鲁道夫的办公桌后面的墙上有一个舷窗，她从那里钻出去过两次——鲁道夫在破坏掉她的鳍和蹼之后就给她松了绑——第一次刚落到甲板上就被放哨的船员发现了，然后就被五花大绑着扔回了船长室；第二次她成功逃到了海里，然而失去了运动器官的她在深海就是死路一条，她只好用指甲死命扒着船身，在一望无际的大海中央进退两难，直到鲁道夫发现“货物”失踪了然后在右舷发现了她。她几乎是主动让鲁道夫把她抱回船长室的。

第三次她并没有想要逃。她已经认清了没有了鳍与蹼的自己在深海中就是待宰的猎物这一事实，但那一天突逢大雨，船身剧烈震荡，船舱漏水严重，她只是想爬上舷窗看看情况——这时大门被一脚踢开，鲁道夫走了进来，浑身被淋得透湿，帽檐里蓄满了水，抬眼就望见伏在舷窗上的人鱼。

他们面面相觑了两秒钟，然后鲁道夫绕到桌子后面，用一种听上去疲惫到了极点的语调轻声说道：连你也要和我过不去，是不是？

伊丽莎白立刻就知道鲁道夫不会听她解释了。于是她抢先发难，一甩鱼尾将鲁道夫重重拍到了舱壁上，书架上的航海图卷纷纷被震落；紧接着一个巨浪打来，把他们两个都压趴在了地板上，当她爬起来时看见鲁道夫往地上啐了口血沫，里面有一颗碎牙。

鲁道夫显然被激怒了，他拔出匕首扑向伊丽莎白，后者因为行动不便没能躲开，他一只手扯着伊丽莎白的头发往地板上撞了两下：伊丽莎白头痛欲裂，摆动尾巴想要挣脱，鲁道夫反手就将匕首扎了进去，匕首贯穿了鳞片、脂肪和肌腱，一直刺到了木质的地板上，伊丽莎白尖叫起来，只是这次因为风暴的原因，没有别的船员能听见她了。她因为剧痛一时动弹不得，鲁道夫蹲在浑身颤抖的伊丽莎白旁边看了一会儿，拔出匕首（这个动作又引起了一声惨叫）然后解开裤子操进了她的泄殖腔。

人鱼的泄殖腔冰凉且黏滑，进去时并没有费多大功夫。鲁道夫调整了一下角度就抽插了起来，伊丽莎白完全没预想到他会做出这种举动，奋力挣扎着想要推开他，鲁道夫用大拇指按了一下刚刚用匕首刺出的伤口，伊丽莎白浑身一僵，嘴里发出像哮喘病人犯病时一样的声音，然后放弃了挣扎。

这就对了，鲁道夫平静地道，挣扎只会给你带来痛苦。你如果安分一点的话我会考虑让你好受一些，对，就像现在这样……真是好孩子。 

似乎自己也觉得这句话十分荒诞，他自嘲地笑了笑：你会做我的好孩子吗，伊丽莎白？ 

伊丽莎白睁大了眼睛。她不知道鲁道夫为为什么会知晓她的名字，从被捕获到现在她没有说过一句话，她想要询问，开口却不成句子——鲁道夫顶到了她体内的某一点，快感如电流般窜过脊柱直通大脑，让她只能发出破碎的呻吟声，泄殖腔猛地夹紧，透明的体液从交合的地方溢出来。

鲁道夫显然也感觉到了伊丽莎白的异样，他低笑了两声，伊丽莎白感到十分屈辱，便侧过头去，却又被鲁道夫捏着下巴掰了回来。

好好看着我，他说。

他的动作渐渐快了起来，伊丽莎白被动承受着，快感混合着伤口被牵连到的剧痛使她时不时地呻吟出声，两人的体液打湿了她下腹的一大片鱼鳞和鲁道夫的马裤，甚至流到了她身下的地板上，与尚未完全干涸的血液混合成了一种奇怪的黏液。

过了不知道多久，鲁道夫射在了伊丽莎白体内，后者随之高潮，强烈的快感使得她几乎喘不过气来。回过神后她意识到鲁道夫把头埋进了她的颈窝里，肩胛骨上有几滴温热的液体；感觉到她的呼吸渐渐平复，鲁道夫抬起头来，在昏暗的光线中看不清他的表情。他用桌上掉下来的羊皮纸随便清理了一下体液，然后从抽屉里找出一卷绷带给伊丽莎白包扎。

包扎完后他站起身来，对伊丽莎白道：如果再企图逃走，被刺穿的可就不只是尾巴了。 

伊丽莎白想要辩解，却发现自己的嗓子在刚才激烈的打斗和性事中已经叫哑了。于是她沉默着缓慢地向属于她的那个角落爬去，却被鲁道夫打横抱起放在了他的吊床上。

今晚你就睡这里吧。鲁道夫转身向大门走去。我的话反正暂时是用不着了……这艘船能否在这场风暴中幸存下来还要打个问号呢。他疲惫地笑了笑，好了，我要回甲板上去了，船员们还在等我。

晚安。

———————————

醒来后她发现风暴已经过去，船只行驶得十分平稳——或许有些太过平稳了。鲁道夫同他的大副和舵手围在桌旁，桌上平铺着好几张航海图，正激烈的讨论着什么，语句中夹杂着大量她听不懂的航海术语和俚语。阳光从舷窗斜射进来，照在最上面的一张航海图上。

似乎是已经得出定论了，鲁道夫示意大副和舵手出去，然后开始收拾桌上的图纸。他察觉到伊丽莎白在看这边，头也不抬地道：看来这次出海的时间会比预计的要长，你最好也做好心理准备。

伊丽莎白并不明白这意味着什么，这是她记忆中第一次登上陆地人的船只。

很快她发现了异状。厨子仍每天给她送来被海浪送到甲板上的鱼，但一天比一天不新鲜；约莫六天后的傍晚，他再次敲开船长室的门时，带来的却不是生鱼，而是两条干瘪的腌鱼，显然是船上的储备粮。鲁道夫拦下了厨子，对他说把这些留给船员吧——据说人鱼都是能活上几千年的怪物，想必饿两顿也不会死。

就连他自己恐怕也不相信这些鬼话。但他的状态也好不到哪儿去：说这话时，他已经一天没有喝水了。饥饿和干渴使得他变得极度喜怒无常，为了发泄焦躁的情绪，他开始频繁地与伊丽莎白交媾，粗暴程度远甚第一次。营养不良使得人鱼分泌不出起到润滑作用的体液，每一次交合都会撕裂她的泄殖腔；很快，船长室的地板上到处都留下了她的血迹。每当遇到她反抗，鲁道夫便捉住因受伤动弹不得的鱼尾，从第一次折下的地方开始一寸一寸地折断尾鳍。软骨断掉后只能靠两层极薄的覆膜摇摇欲坠地维持着鳍的完整，鲁道夫戏谑地称之为折扇。

自那天起，伊丽莎白就再也吃不到生鱼，取而代之的是散发着恶臭气味的海藻；她勉强塞进嘴里后总会迅速吐出来，就算成功咽了下去，也会干呕一阵子。她迅速地消瘦了下去，只有小腹日渐膨大，那些海藻里一定有什么寄生虫，她嫌恶地想道。

有时鲁道夫也会和她搭话——不是单方面的命令或者威胁，就是搭话。他用因缺水而沙哑的声带和干裂起皮的嘴唇反复地说着一些过去发生的事情，说他在成为海盗之前曾想过要当一个自然科学家；说他第一次出海时差点因为晕船死在海上；说他当上船长后抢到的第一批战利品只是一些锅碗瓢盆……他也会问伊丽莎白一些关于她的事情，问她为何会出现在海盗肆虐的海域，问她可曾爱上过任何人，伊丽莎白一概回应以沉默。

你知道吗？有一回鲁道夫说道，如果不是你，我可能这辈子都不会靠近海洋。

我不知道你在说什么，伊丽莎白艰难地开口。彼时他们刚结束了一次性交，或者说是单方面的施暴，伊丽莎白半倚在鲁道夫的怀里，从远处看甚至有几分像一对甜蜜的恋人——如果忽略掉伊丽莎白身上的淤青和血迹的话。我以前从未见过你，她接着说道，惊异于自己对这门从未使用过却能轻易听懂的人类语言的熟稔，你一定是认错人了……

鲁道夫放开了她。她有些不安地回过头去，看到把额头靠在墙边的鲁道夫，表情介于无奈和狂怒之间。

从上一次听见你说话到现在，都过去多少年了？他轻声问。

下一秒他一脚踹在了伊丽莎白的侧腰上。伊丽莎白被踹得在地板上滚了两圈，颤抖地匍匐着。鲁道夫走到伊丽莎白身前蹲下，扯着她的头发迫使她抬起上半身。你不记得我，可我认得你。他几乎是在冲着她吼叫，不管你变成什么样子，我都能一眼认出——

他的怒吼声戛然而止，因为伊丽莎白正在撕心裂肺地哀嚎着，他愣了一下，松开了抓着她的头发的手，伊丽莎白抱着腹部倒在地上蜷缩成一团，她在哭，这是鲁道夫第一次见到她哭：眼泪在滑过脸颊的过程中迅速的结晶，还没落地就变成了散发着彩虹光晕的珍贵宝石，像小孩玩的弹珠那样滚得到处都是。她在流血，比人血颜色稍淡的黏稠液体从泄殖腔里一股一股地涌出来，浸没了鲁道夫的鞋跟；伴随着血液涌出来的似乎还有什么别的东西，椭圆的，半透明，随着血迹的蔓延那些东西渐渐显露出她们的真面目来——是一个个包裹在透明卵壳里的胚胎，只有十二周左右的人类胎儿的大小，浑身青紫，本该长着手脚的地方全都覆盖着一层鳞片。鲁道夫瞪着这些畸形的死胎发了一会儿呆，突然笑出声来。

伊丽莎白，你睁开眼睛看看。他用哄人的语气说道。

伊丽莎白勉强撑开眼皮。在一片朦胧的泪光中，她看见鲁道夫拔出了挂在腰间的手铳，正在用枪管拨弄着那滩血液里的什么东西。随着视野逐渐变得清晰，她看清了鲁道夫枪口下的东西是什么。

过度的震惊使得她的大脑运作变得迟缓，她不知道在这种情况下该做出什么反应；更何况她的子宫还在一阵阵地绞紧，每一次宫缩都好像有一把斧头将她拦腰劈开，畸形的卵依旧在源源不断地滑出她的身体，而她在泄殖腔被卵壳挤压的过程中竟也感到了蚀骨的快意。

鲁道夫还在饶有兴致地拨弄着那些死胎，他每拨弄一次，伊丽莎白的心就漏跳一拍。

我没想到人鱼的妊娠周期会这么短，他边拨弄边说道。不过我以前也从未听说过人与人鱼的结合能够诞下子嗣，果然只有你和我是特例吗？

突然他轻轻唉了一声，说你看，这个还活着，还在动！啊……他用枪管把那颗卵翻了一面，看了一会儿，皱着眉道：不动了。

宫缩已经停止，但伊丽莎白还在流血。她瘫倒在地上，失神地望着那滩从她的身体里流出来的东西：这些就是我的孩子，她想，我第一次怀孕诞下的产物，这世上与我联系最密切的事物……不动了……

她觉得这时候似乎应该流泪，但已经流不出泪来了。

鲁道夫把地上的死胎一个个拾起来，装在了一个木碗里，然后向门口走去。

伊丽莎白微微抬起身子。你要把他们带去哪里？

带去哪里？鲁道夫转过身来。 这不是显而易见的吗？不过确实应该再规划一下……我想想，他用空着的那只手摩挲着下巴上的胡茬若有所思地说道，这样，我留下一只做成标本收藏起来，剩下的就全部交给厨子吧。对了——他从碗里捞出一只死胎，扔到伊丽莎白面前。

吃下去。

伊丽莎白瞪着地面看了一会儿，缓缓摇了摇头。

鲁道夫看着伊丽莎白，那神情仿佛她是个不好好吃饭的顽劣的孩子。他走到她身前捡起那只死胎（卵壳已经破裂了，营养液从里面流出来），然后不顾伊丽莎白的挣扎，掰开她的嘴把那玩意儿塞了进去。

吃下去，他死死捂住伊丽莎白的嘴说道，不想死的话就吃下去。

伊丽莎白试图用舌头抵住，但鲁道夫扯着她的头发迫使她扬起头来，她条件反射地吞咽了一下，于是她首先感到有腥咸的液体流过自己的喉咙，然后是那团血肉，同样是腥咸的，和她以前吃过的所有东西也没有多大区别（她惊恐的发现她正在把自己的骨肉和食物相比较）；鲁道夫松开了手，她伏在地上剧烈地咳嗽了一阵，然后把手指伸进嘴里试图催吐，却什么也吐不出来。她大哭起来，眼眶却仍是干涩的，双手握拳用力锤着地板。

过了一会儿她抬起头来，双目赤红地望着鲁道夫，从牙缝里挤出挤出一句话来：人类全都是像你这样的吗？

别的人大概会做得更得体和隐蔽一点。鲁道夫耸耸肩——但海盗的行事风格就是这样，要知道我们常年生活在海上，而在海上什么事都有可能发生。

PART III：燃烧

伊丽莎白已经记不清她在船上呆了多久了，但就连她也知道一艘船不可能长时间在海上航行而不靠岸补充必需品——这帮人撑不了太久了。

鲁道夫已经瘦得形销骨立了。每一天他看上去都比昨天更虚弱，初遇时他的小臂筋肉虬结，伊丽莎白曾毫不怀疑他可以用一只手拧断自己的脖子；现在却只剩一层皮糊在骨头上，外套松垮地挂在他的肩上，像一只破破烂烂的大号风筝。除了换水和喂食，他很少再靠近伊丽莎白，花在发呆上的时间越来越多，但有时伊丽莎白偶然与他对视，会发现他从不知何时起一直在盯着她，眼睛像高烧患者一样亮得不正常。

与此同时伊丽莎白却在迅速强壮起来。她下定决心要杀死鲁道夫，然后从这艘船上逃出去，于是无论鲁道夫喂给她什么，她都不再拒绝。仇恨是最为辛辣的佐料，能够把一切令人作呕的味道都掩盖掉。鲁道夫不再碰她，于是她身上极少再添新伤，她的蹼都愈合了，尾鳍也在逐渐长好，渐渐地她看鲁道夫就像捕食者看即将落网的猎物，鄙夷中还带着一丝奇妙的怜悯；她知道鲁道夫能察觉到她的杀意，但她不在乎，完全恢复后的她要对付鲁道夫一个人就像火枪手对付剑客一样容易。

他们都在等候一个契机。

一天午后，她像往常一样呆在墙边，鲁道夫久违地拖着步子走到她面前。让开，他说，伊丽莎白警惕地盯着他，慢慢地往旁边挪动了几寸。

鲁道夫敲了敲墙壁，然后用匕首撬开一块木板（光是这个动作就让他停下来喘了好几口气），从墙板之间的空隙里掏出了一瓶酒。伊丽莎白睁大了眼睛。

鲁道夫从外套口袋里摸出两个脏兮兮的酒杯，倒满，然后把其中一杯推到伊丽莎白手边。 喝吗？他问，不等伊丽莎白回答就提着他自己的那杯和酒瓶走到了伊丽莎白对面，靠墙坐下，与她隔着一个船舱对视。

这是我们六年前在一艘西班牙商船上找到的……好东西，自从我离家出走后就很少喝到这么好的酒了。我总是舍不得把它喝完，于是就一直剩着这么半瓶；后来我决定，如果哪天我要死在海上了，咽气前一定要喝个痛快。这就是所谓的断头酒吧？他晃荡着酒杯，轻轻哼起一首船歌：十五个水手站在死人胸膛上，朗姆酒一杯你来尝。

这首歌是安德烈教我的——就是那个以前每天给你送饭的人，左腿有点瘸。这是最古老海盗船歌之一，现在的年轻水手都喜欢唱一些更时新的曲儿了。我只学会了两三句，他唱歌五音不全，而且有很严重的口音，我本想等这次回去再请他好好教教我的，但现在已经不可能了——

什么？

你几乎什么都没察觉到，是不是？鲁道夫轻声说。

那场风暴把我们吹离了航线，驶进了一片无风的海域里，周围除了该死的海藻什么也没有。什么也没有！过去三个多月里我们把所有的帆都放下来了，也只不过是往南移动了两海里……他神经质地嗬嗬笑起来，随即用手捂住了脸。过了一会儿他恢复了平静，把手放了下来，像准点报时的钟一样机械地报出一个个名字：

起初是米歇尔、施密特和克劳恩，他们无论如何都不肯吃你的卵，是活活饿死的；然后穆勒得了热病，传染给了八个人；韦伯是因为腹泻脱水而死的，可能海藻里有什么东西；安德烈是一个月前死的，你或许注意到了，从那时起就是我给你喂食了——他私自克扣下船员的食物和淡水配给，被溜进厨房偷吃的斯考特和赫尔曼发现，被捅成了马蜂窝；彼得·尤恩，那个最先发现你的人，半夜到船尾去解手，不慎掉进海里，他本来是我的船员里水性最好的人，但饥饿和脱水使他变得极度虚弱，没有人听到他的呼叫，第二天发现时他已经溺毙多时了。剩下的人都想吃了你——鲁道夫的语气克制而毫无波澜，就好像经历这场灾难的不是他本人一样——我把他们全杀了。

伊丽莎白不知道该怎么回应，她和这些人没有过任何交流，于是她选择低头啜饮杯里的西班牙红酒。

现在只剩下你和我了。看看你，即使住在船上，吃着海藻，身上伤也都已经愈合了，真是可怕的身体素质……我是多么的嫉妒你啊。我想你只要有海水就能活着吧？在我死后，你还会继续活上几千年。你总是遗弃你身边的人——

你是缺水导致脑子坏掉了吗？伊丽莎白打断了他。我说了，我以前根本没见过你。

你当然不记得。是巫术的副作用吧？ 

……

我九岁那年你失踪了。鲁道夫自顾自地说着：唯一的线索是有渔民说他半夜听见锁被砸断的声音，举着灯出去查看的时候发现有个只穿着睡衣的女人偷了他的船，正向着深水域划去；他想要追出去，但那晚海上起了大雾，那女人的身影很快就被浓雾吞没了，他只得作罢。

父亲和吉塞拉都以为你是寻短见了，我在很长一段时间里也是这么认为的。直到我十六岁那年为了给父亲办事经过那个渔村，发现全村的人都围在一个空地上看热闹：他们说有渔船捕获了一只怪物，上半身是女人，腰部以下本该是腿的地方却是长着八条巨大的触手；他们认为那是海里的女巫，准备搭起火刑架烧死她。

我买通了那个村的牧师，让他放了那个女巫，然后向她套话。她说向她买法术和魔药的人实在是太多了，她从不会费心记下买家的名字；她还说最畅销的是爱情灵药，其次是让人和人鱼相互转化的药……我知道这些就够了。

你一直向往着海洋。我在很小的时候就经常听你说，鲁道夫，你难道不想看看那片蔚蓝的深处都有些什么吗？后来你对海洋的痴迷愈演愈烈，经常一个人在海边一呆就是一整天。从那时起我就知道，迟早有一天大海会把你从我身边带走。

能把人变成人鱼的魔药有副作用：使用者会失去作为人的所有记忆。所以第一次见面时我认出了你，而你却对我半点印象都没有。但我了解你，伊丽莎白，我太了解你了——曾经的你向往海洋，是因为你好奇海里都有些什么；而当你失去人类时期的记忆后，却又开始向往陆地。你会出现在我的船上，其实是因为你想要让我们带你见识一下传说中的陆地吧？只可惜，正像俗语中说的那样：你这可真算是上了贼船了……

讲到此处，鲁道夫歇斯底里地笑起来：自作自受！伊丽莎白，这三个月以来你所经历的一切都是你自作自受——

他的笑声被生生掐断，因为伊丽莎白从船舱那头向他猛扑了过来，他被撞翻在地，额头在墙壁上磨出了一道血印，人鱼张嘴就要朝他的颈动脉咬下，千钧一发之际他一个侧滚避开了要害，人鱼尖利的牙齿从他肩上撕下了一大块肉；他掏出手铳，却被伊丽莎白一甩尾巴打到脱手，手铳在空中走火，打碎了那瓶已经见底了的西班牙红酒；他自己也被扇飞了出去，撞倒了桌子，可能还断了几根肋骨。他哇地一声呕出一大口血。

人鱼爬到他身上，用沉重的鱼尾压住他的双腿使他不能逃跑。她将那块来自他自己的肉啐到他脸上（在船上可不能挑食！鲁道夫曾在她呕出海藻时这样取笑她），然后再次露出利齿，准备咬穿这个穷途末路的海盗的喉咙。

您又要抛下我了吗，母亲？鲁道夫轻声问。

伊丽莎白微微一愣，然后胸前一凉。

鲁道夫把匕首刺进了她的心脏。

她倒在了鲁道夫的身旁，抽搐着，嘴角冒出血沫，挣扎着想要把匕首拔出来；但是鲁道夫已经翻身骑到了她身上，她每抽搐一次，鲁道夫就把匕首又摁进去一寸。然后他开始转动匕首。

这是只有在地狱中才能见到的恐怖景象：儿子骑在母亲的身上，一边用匕首剜着母亲的胸前的肉，一边像初生的婴孩那般嚎啕大哭起来；眼泪打在母亲的胸膛上，和母亲的心血混合在一起，流得满地都是；母亲的左乳和心脏已经被剜得稀烂，她颤抖着抬起一只手，似是想要为儿子拭去眼泪，却在半空中就停住，然后垂落下来——做母亲的不动了。

鲁道夫依旧伏在伊丽莎白身上抽泣着，过了很久才渐渐止住。他抬起头来，眼眶还是红的，有些茫然地望着四周，被方才的打斗激起的灰尘在他的视线里漫无目的地漂浮着。突然他察觉到船身有些倾斜，他走出船舱，溅满了血点的衣摆被一阵气流掀了起来：他抬起头，在天幕金红与深蓝的过渡层中间看见了十几张白帆——久违的饱满轮廓，张张兜满了夕阳与风。

鲁道夫张开双臂，把整个人都浸在风里。过了一会他回到船长室，把桌子扶了起来，然后抱起伊丽莎白放在上面。

他俯身吻了一下伊丽莎白的嘴唇。

我们终于要出发了。他柔声说道，走吧，母亲！我带你去看你阔别已久的陆地。

他把匕首从伊丽莎白的胸前拔出，然后开始做准备工作。

首先是给尸体放血，接在空酒桶里以代替淡水；然后把内脏和肌腱全部剖出来作储备粮，人鱼的尸身千年不腐，装在普通的盆里就行了；皮肤、鳞和头发剥下来，回到陆地上后装饰在梅耶林里。最后桌上只剩下一大堆还挂着血丝的骨骼，鲁道夫随手抽出一根肋骨从中折断，油脂缓缓从断面处渗出来，带着异香。

他于是把所有的骨骼都扔进厨房的坩埚里炼油。

人鱼油的炼制一共花了三天三夜，此时鲁道夫已经已经驶出了藻海，以目前的风速不出一周就可以登上最近的陆地。当晚他把炼制好的油脂装进一个小罐子里，然后插入一根烛芯，用燧石点燃，船舱里立刻灌满了幽蓝的烛光。

您不也一直渴望着这个结局吗，母亲？哪怕是人鱼也会有衰老的一天，但是这火苗不会，您会永远闪着瑰丽的光辉，永远为我驱散黑暗，我会带着您游遍世界上的每一片海域和大大小小港口……我们会一直在一起。

鲁道夫出神地盯着那跳动着的火苗看了一会儿，然后铺开一卷航海图开始检查航线。

啪嗒。一滴血落到了图纸上。

鲁道夫疑惑地摸了摸鼻子。他在流鼻血，但不只是鼻血；很快他的眼眶、口腔、耳蜗甚至全身的毛孔都开始源源不断地渗出血来，血模糊了他的视线，阻塞了他的气管，浸透了他身上的衣物，把他变成了一个血人；他试图堵住鼻腔，但随着一阵剧痛，他感觉体内似乎有什么东西破裂了，显然五脏六腑也在出血。

不知何时起，船长室里充满了他折断那根肋骨时闻到的异香，只是要浓郁数百倍，让人闻之欲呕。

相传古代东方帝王的陵墓里点着以人鱼膏为燃料的壁灯，千余年不灭；青烟盈室，其味馥郁，土夫子不敢近。却原来是因为挥发后的人鱼油有剧毒。

鲁道夫在失去意识前挥手打翻了那罐灯油。罐子滚落在地，灯油流了出来，蓝色的火焰迅速攻陷了木质的地板和墙壁，登上了甲板，接着席卷了甲板下的船员舱、最底层的货舱，渐渐将整艘船占领……

待到黎明时分，支撑着船体的龙骨已经被烧断。接着，火药桶爆炸，庞大的船体分崩离析——这艘船上多年烧杀抢掠得来的赃物、已故船员留下的遗物、儿子与母亲、海盗与人鱼、跨越了咒术与伦常的炙烈感情，以及所有秘辛，都随着这场大火永远地葬送在了海底。

但火势并没有停下来。从人鱼骨中提炼出来的油脂仍然漂浮在这片海面上，不分昼夜地燃烧着、号哭着，将过往的船只都拦住；驶进了她的怀抱的海员将再也回不到陆地，老海员都称那片海为“复仇女神的裙摆”，因为那片火海永远是幽蓝色的，就像某一时期在贵族小姐们之间流行的衣裙颜色。

这场包含着人鱼所有的怨恨和悲愿的大火将会一直烧下去，直到永远。 Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 文中有不少要素借用自美剧《黑帆》和罗伯特·史蒂文森《金银岛》。  
> 终于写完了，呜呼，三天八千多字，写得我那叫一个屁滚尿流，而且死活想不出一个牛逼的标题，不想了！如果有人想出了更好的标题请立刻回复本文盲。  
> 其实本来还有更多想写的情节，但最后都放弃了……实在是写不动了（抹汗）  
> 以及虽然似乎并没有多大关系，但是写这篇时的作业BGM是Lana Del Rey的California。  
> We'll do whatever you want, travel wherever how far  
> We'll hit up all the old places  
> We'll have a party, we'll dance till dawn  
> I'll pick up all of your Vogues and all of your Rolling Stones  
> Your favorite liquor off the top-shelf  
> I'll throw a party, all night long  
> Oh, I’ll pick you up  
> If you come back to America, just hit me up  
> Cause this is crazy love, I’ll catch you on the flip side  
> If you come back to America, you should just hit me up.


End file.
